Dare you to move
by vampire princess33
Summary: So Stefan didn't dare to move, he didn't dare to let go of Klaus and lose his Heaven that could sometimes become his Hell, his salvation that was no one else but the devil. A Klefan fanfiction.


**A/N: This pairing is just so awesome and I have so many fic ideas for them that I don't know what to write first. Title taken from the song Dare you to move by Switchfoot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries!**

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

**Where can you run to escape from yourself**

**Where you gonna go? **

**Where you gonna go? Salvation is here**

**Dare you to move- Switchfoot**

**Dare you to move**

Stefan looked down at his hands, his sharp, panting breath that came out in frantic, uncontrollable puffs slowly returning back to normal among with the acknowledgement of his actions. His hands were covered with bright, red blood and his instinctive reaction to wipe them on his shirt proved wrong since now he was stained with blood all over.

Stefan could still feel the rich, coppery taste of blood at the back of his tongue even though his fangs were now withdrawing, leaving his mouth with a hot and aching sensation that wasn't exactly dismaying. The scent of blood hovered in the air and it made him feel dizzy.

Where was he? All Stefan could recall was the anticipation of the hunt mingled with repulsion for the track his thoughts were following, and then his gaze was fixed on his victims, blood already welling up from the bites of their necks were Klaus had fed.

''Finish them, Riper.'' Klaus voice ringed through the fog in Stefan's mind the sight of blood had created and Stefan attacked, a groan starting from somewhere deep into his chest, resembling an animal rather than a human.

Now that he turned his conscience on once again, Stefan was afraid to look at the chaos he had created, but he couldn't postpone it; waiting only made even more difficult what he would have to face sooner or later.

Stefan turned around, slowly, reluctantly, and a small sound of denial escaped from his lips as he wished with all his heart this was not true.

Two bodies, ripped apart limb from limb, mangled, lacerated. Two young girls, their blood spilled all around them and their house to the last drop. Gone from this world. Dead.

And it was all Stefan's fault.

He felt guilt and remorse washing over him and swelling inside him until it was so excruciating that Stefan felt like he would be sick. He backed away from the gruesome scene he had created, his knees buckling under the weight of his actions.

When he fell on the floor, he didn't try to lift himself up again. He crawled as far away from the dismembered bodies- now they looked like rugdolls, and it would be easier for Stefan to think of them like this- as he could.

He was able to breath again only when his back was pressed flat against the wall and the sight of blood was out of his vision, but even then his breath was more like rugged, shallow puffs. He closed his eyes, striving to go back in control as his fingers clawed on the floor, searching for something to hold onto.

''What happend here? The Riper of Monterrey can't stand the smell of a little blood?'' Klaus' voice called close to Stefan's ear and he felt the other man's breath, accelerated from the thrill of the kill, warm on his skin. It made his nerves tingle in a way that wasn't exactly unpleasant, but that thought scared Stefan so much that he couldn't bear to think of it at the moment.

He opened his eyes and saw Klaus' clear blue eyes, looking incredibly open and innocent, while his mouth was covered in blood, making his grin seem like it had come out of a child nightmare.

Klaus looked like the devil, charming and dangerous and Stefan couldn't supress a shiver that ran through his whole body when he realised that his half-parted, blood-dripping mouth was only inches away from his own lips.

Klaus' smile became even wider when he saw Stefan's reaction, and their faces were so close that when he breathed, Stefan could almost taste the blood and Klaus' very essence on the tip of his tongue.

Stefan held his breath as Klaus asked him ''Do you want a taste?''

Stefan felt lightheaded and confused as if he couldn't understand what Klaus was asking him, but his whole being was focused on his sensual lips whose corners lifted slightly in a crooked smile.

Then, as if he wanted to make his point understandable, Klaus shifted closer to Stefan if that was even possible and his lips were now almost brushing the other boy's lips.

Stefan felt his mind clouded and his every limb heavy, but somehow he knew that the Original was not using any vampire trick to allure him, which confused him even more.

He also knew that by now he should be trying to get away from Klaus, but somehow it felt like if he did, he would be torn apart by whatever it was that drew him close to Klaus.

No one can resist to the devil's charm, the thought swam into his mind in a painstakingly slow pace.

''Come on, Stefan. I won't make anything if you don't be the first to make the move. Go ahead, I dare you to move.'' Klaus said, and Stefan was shaking like a leaf, so hard that he was sure that if he talked he wouldn't be able to keep his voice steady.

It would be so easy to lean in and kiss Klaus, taste the blood lingering on his lips, taste _him._ Maybe if he did, the pain and the tension that were building up inside him would disappear.

Klaus' eyes dared him to give in to his instincts, his lust his desire.

But Stefan was afraid, afraid to kiss Klaus, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop. And most of all, afraid that he would die if he didn't, not by the Original's hands but by the very desire that burnt inside him like Hell's fire.

And then Stefan really did.

Their lips crushed together and there was nothing soft or gentle to it, just primitive instincts and a craving need that seemed to emit from their pores and was deeper than logic or anything else. Stefan's now enlenghtened fangs bit down hard and drew blood from Klaus' bottom lip, making him moan in pain and pleasure.

But Klaus wouldn't leave him unpunished for this. He sunk his fangs into Stefan's slightly quivering lips, harder and more careless than he had, and then their blood was intermingling and flowing directly into each other's tiny wounds.

It was the first time Stefan experienced something like this, and for an instant he wondered if he had gone mad. But what was another sin in an already endless list of sins?

Klaus broke the kiss first, leaving Stefan yearning for more. His lips moved to Stefan's ears and started whispering things like that there was no need for salvation, not when Stefan was there, not when they held the key to Heaven in their own immortal hands.

Then, their lips met again, softer and for a longer time and even when they both had need for oxygen, none of them dared to move away from one other just like Stefan didn't dare to think about tomorrow.

When the passion subsided, Klaus held Stefan into his embrace like no one else had ever done before. Tomorrow, Stefan knew, there would be plently of time to feel guilty and regret it a thousand times and start hating Klaus once again for setting him out of control like this.

But for now, lying into each other's arms was all either of them could ask, and to Stefan it felt like he had managed to unlock a little piece of Heaven and keep it in his embrace for as long as this night lasted.

So he didn't dare to move, he didn't dare to let go of Klaus and lose his Heaven that could sometimes become his Hell, his salvation that was no one else but the devil.

And in the end it all made sense.

So Stefan didn't dare to move.


End file.
